Seeing our friends and I'm alone
by Bealoserwithme
Summary: Faberry,character death


"Rachel you have to leave now!" Russell shouted from across the table. "We do not welcome your kind of people here."

"My kind of people? What kind might that be, Mr. Fabray?"

"Homosexuals" He put his hands together and shot up a quick prayer to god as if saying the word would damn him to hell.

"Dad!" Quinn stood up blocking Rachel from her father "Apologize to her now or I'm leaving too"

"You should apologize to me for bringing that abomination into my house!"

"Mom! Do something!" Quinn shouted desperately at her mother. She looked down at her plate and fiddled with her napkin. "God you're so weak!"

"Don't use the lord's name in vain!" Russell's face was getting red and she was starting to stand up. "I'm not going to tell you again Rachel."

"No, she's staying"

"Quinn its fine, i'll see you tomorrow" Rachel walked out of the house and drove away, Quinn stomped up to her room.

After about twenty minutes her phone rang "Hello"

"Quinn?" It was Hiram Berry.

"Yes?"

"Rachel has been in an accident"

"Is she alright? Where is she?"

"Shes at the hospital in emergency care, shes" He paused and it sounded like he was crying. "Shes not doing too well, the doctors said not to hope for too much"

"Thanks for telling me" She ran from her room and sped off to the hospital. When she got there she saw the Berry men sitting with an elderly woman who she assumed was one of their mothers. "Where is she?"

"She's in surgery" LeRoy stood up and took Quinn in his arms. "We just want to let you know that if anything happens, you're still our daughter too."

She broke down in his arms and he took her to a chair. "I'm sorry"

"Now what do you have to be sorry about?" Hiram asked patting her back.

"My dad was a jerk and told her to leave, I should've driven her home, this wouldn't have happened."

"Its not your fault sweetie, a drunk driver lost control and hit her, nothing you could've prevented."

They waited in the emergency room for three hours, after Helen, who was Hiram's mother came back with four cups of steaming coffee, a doctor came to find them.

"Family of Rachel Berry?" The four of them stood up. "She's out of surgery, but she's very weak and might be sleeping, two of you can go in at a time, room 203."

Quinn let the men go in first, since Rachel was their daughter. She stayed with Helen who was casually sipping at her coffee.

"Quinn" She looked up at Hiram, his eyes were red and puffy. "You can go see her, shes been asking for you."

She got up and carefully made her way into the room, not knowing what to expect. Rachel was lying in the bed with tubes everywhere and a heart monitor beating in the corner.

"Quinn" Her voice was horse, and her hands were shaking "Quinn?"

"Hey baby" Quinn held her hand and ran her other though Rachel's hair. "I love you."

"I love yo-" Rachel started coughing "I love you too, can you kiss me?"

Quinn leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. "I'm sorry about my dad" she looked down ashamed.

"Don't, just hold my hand, and sing" Quinn pulled a chair to her bedside and started to sing. Quinn fell asleep soon after Rachel, the Berry men saw and didn't have to heart to wake her so they went to sleep in one of the other beds in the room.

At midnight they all woke up with a start when Rachel's heart monitor started beating. "Doctor, Doctor, help!" Hiram was shouting down the hall.

Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's hand and pressed a quick kiss to it. The Doctors rushed in and tried using a defibrillator. Quinn and the men stood on the other side of the room too shocked to cry.

The doctors pulled away from Rachel's body, that was now white as a sheet. "I'm sorry"

Quinn ran to her side, grabbed her hand and kissed her temple "I love you" the tears started rolling down her face.

LeRoy was trying to comfort a crying Hiram, failing miserably. It made Quinn cry harder realizing that Rachel couldn't comfort her anymore.

Rachel's body had been taken to the funeral home to be taken care of and Quinn returned home.

"Where were you!" Russell's voice boomed.

"With Rachel"

"I am forbidding you to spend anymore time with her"

"You don't have to worry about that dad, shes dead! It's your fault! If you didn't tell her to leave she wouldn't have been hit and she would still be alive. I hate you!" She started beating his chest while he held her tight. "It's your fault, I will never forgive you!" She pushed her away out of his arms and ran to her room.

She shut her door and fell against it. Her parents were jerks, her girlfriend was dead, she only had one other place to go.

She packed her bags and walked down the stairs to find her parents sitting on the couch crying. "Where are you going?" Russell asked, his face tearstained.

"A place where they don't judge people by who they love" she bent down to put her shoes on and just before she opened the door to leave she said one last thing to her parents. "I'm gay too."

She drove to the Berry's house and knocked on the door. "Quinn, come in" Hiram ushered her in, he looked worse now than in the hospital.

"Do you mind if I stay here?"

"For as long as you want" he tried giving her a smile but it got lost in tears.

She walked up the stairs and unconsciously made her way to Rachel's room. Once she was in the room she realized where she was. She fell onto her bed and cuddled with the pillows that smelt like Rachel.

She woke up an hour later when LeRoy was tapping her on the shoulder. "Quinn, sweetie, come eat"

It meant a lot to Quinn that even though they were grieving they still cared about her well being. If this had been reversed, her parents wouldn't have even let Rachel in the house.

On her way down to eat she pulled on one of Rachel's hideous argyle sweaters, knowing that Rachel would be the one person she would never forget.


End file.
